1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dispensing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved coffee maker apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing a coffee beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable beverage devices are utilized in the prior art for securement relative to associated vehicles for providing ease of access to such beverages as required. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,318 to Forrester wherein a storage tank construction is arranged for mounting upon a transmission hump portion of a transport vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,109 to Cohen sets forth a beverage dispenser arranged for mounting to a dashboard of an associated vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,140 to Wolze sets forth a coffee pot holder for mounting within recreational vehicles, wherein the holder provides a cradle structure for mounting the coffee pot therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,843 to Chandler sets forth a beverage container for use in mounting within a self-propelled vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,060 to Snowball, et al. sets forth an apparatus for use in making beverages such as coffee.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved coffee maker apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.